A Whole New World
by E.R.Cupcakes
Summary: Jules & Sam are finally married and new member in the family can change everything! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :)


Jules turned over in towards the center of her bed to see her husband peacefully sleeping next to her. She peered over his shoulder to see the time, 10:27.

"Wow, we slept in really late," she whispered to herself, as she threw her head back on her pillow, watching her husband. She enjoyed watching him sleep, it pacified her.

"Why are you watching me sleep?" Sam whispered, without opening his eyes.

"How did you- ?

"Jules, I know you inside and out," he said, as he opened his sparkling blue eyes and pressed his lips against hers. "I love you."

"I love you too."

It had been 2 months since Jules and Sam had said their vows and "I do's" and now they have been living happily in Sam's two bedroom home. The couple have the whole weekend off, free from work on the SRU and stress.

Sam jumped out of the bed. "Okay, I'm going to go downstairs and make some of my famous eggs! Jules, you want 2 sunny-side, 3 slices of bacon, and a lightly toasted half a poppy bagel with butter. Oh, and I almost forgot, a cup of orange juice with crushed ice!"

"Yes, sir!" Jules hadn't realized she had been eating the same thing almost every weekend with Sam, and that it had become a routine. Once Sam had left their bedroom, Jules stopped thinking about her eggs, but more about the fact that she had taken a pregnancy test two days ago and it came back positive. Jules wasn't that nervous about telling Sam, just scared about his reaction. Would he be happy? Would he be upset? Were they ready for this? She was excited, as she had already started looking at looking at nurseries and baby clothes online. But, more questions raced through her mind: What about work? Will they both be able to stay on the team?

"Eggs are ready!" His voice startled her, and she snapped back into reality and prepared herself for the worst.

Jules trotted down the stairs, and followed the smell of cooked bacon all the way to the kitchen. "Smells good, Sam!"

"Well I only make the best for the best sniper chick!" Jules giggled at his remark and sat down at the table, fork already in her hand. "Hey! I asked for sunny side eggs!" Jules said, as Sam placed the familiar plate down on the table in front of her. Sam never got her order wrong.

"Well, like I said, only the best for you, Jules. Plus, its best for the baby - you can't be eating raw eggs while pregnant!"

Jules sat speechless staring at Sam, confused but ecstatic because he seemed happy. "What? How ... how did you-"

Sam continued to cook his eggs and bacon, acting like he was reading the newspaper to her. "Jules, you left the pregnancy test box in the bathroom garbage can and left the test on the counter. I've been waiting for you to say something - it's been two days!"

Jules jumped out of her chair and into Sam's arms. "Oh my gosh! I'm so happy you're happy!"

"Why wouldn't I be happy? I'm finally starting a family with the girl I love," he kneeled down and rubbed Jules' belly, "and I'm going to have a new baby!" He kissed her belly, then stood to kiss his wife on her forehead. "I love you, Jules."

"I love you, Sam." She paused for a second in his arms, and processed everything that just had happened. "When did you see the test, anyways? I took it two nights ago, but then got rid of it in the morning. I was exhausted so I thought I was dreaming. I had to wait until the morning to see it. You were sleeping already when I took it."

"Well, Mrs. Braddock, I had to get up to go to the bathroom. Since your such a light sleeper, you heard me. You jumped off the bed and onto my back, tackling me to the ground. You then pleaded with me saying 'Please don't go in there, I clogged it last night...it's embarrassing!' I had to go all the way downstairs to go. Plus, I knew you were lying because that toilet didn't even clog when Ed ate all those bad wings! So of course, I had to investigate. To my advantage, you were completely passed out."

"Your so lucky I was so tired, Mr. Braddock. I don't even remember that at all! Anyways, I think we should tell the team at family picnic day tomorrow."

"Good thinkin' honey." He leaned down and slowly kissed his wife.


End file.
